


Repetition

by ohnomarcus



Series: Soren/Viren [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomarcus/pseuds/ohnomarcus
Summary: Say those words again and again.
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Soren/Viren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397311
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Repetition

His muscles ached. Soren sat on the edge of the medbay’s bed, clad in nothing but some old trousers and fresh gauze wrapped around his waist and right shoulder. A large patch was tight on his cheek. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes for a moment to reflect on what happened. He should consider himself lucky that he only got away with this much.

The lone arrow caught him off guard during early morning patrol, piercing his armor and giving him a nasty cut on his side. Moonshadow elves, not something you want to see at this hour. They had the advantageーthe morning sky still pitch black and the ground icy under the group's boots. With Soren's quick thinking and guidance, his team was able to drive the elves back into the forest, his fellow guards only earning minor injuries. It hurt to even move his arms but he was alive.

A knock snapped Soren back to the present.

"Come in."

The creak of the wooden door grew louder as it opened, revealing Claudia on the other side, covered in what seemed to be soot, her eyes moist.

"Hey, Clauds." He felt the smile grow on his lips.

"Soren!! Thank goodness you're alright," the young mage yelled as she put her arms around her brother in a big bear hug, knocking them both back against the bed, "I've heard what happened this morning!"

"Owowow-- Easy sis! Injured soldier here," he laughed, returning the hug. Claudia was always comforting to hold, it's like her spirit just melts away any worry.

"I'm so glad to know you're safe. I was so worried when news came about you being hurt!"

"Thanks. Sorry for making you worry," he reassured with a smile, "Anyway, what happened to _you_? You're a mess!" Soren brushed the stray strands of hair from her face behind her ear.

"Added just a hair too much phoenix feather to my spell, no biggie~" she reassured, waving her hand, "Just set the workbench on fire. You should see the mess, haha!" She snorted her little laugh out before they were interrupted by another knock at the door.

Viren stood in the open doorway, staff in hand and an unreadable expression on his face.

Soren's chest began to ache.

"Hey, Dad…"

Viren turned to look at Claudia, not acknowledging Soren. Ah, this is the sign he's deep in trouble.

"Claudia, I need to speak with your brother... Alone."

"O-oh! Of course, Dad. I still need to clean the lab up… See you later, Sor-bear." She gave Soren one more hug before getting up, giving a small wave as she exited the door, Viren shutting it behind her.

The room was an intense silence. Soren had his head down, staring holes into the floor. trying to process what to do. The two of them haven't been alone together since _that_ night. It kept replaying in Soren's head- The warmth of Viren's hand still lingered on his skin, the way his lips felt against his own, his dad's voice echoing in his ear. It has been a week but the scene was still so fresh inside the soldier's mind, causing him to try and relieve himself each night. He shifted his gaze up at Viren, meeting those storm grey eyes.

The ache grew.

"Soren," Viren broke the silence, his staff clicking against the floor as he stepped forward. The crownguard immediately sat up straight, groaning as the pain in his muscles throbbed.

"Relax, please. I'm… not here to scold you or anything of the sort." His face softened, brows angled downwards. He shifted his staff to his other hand, leaning it against the bedside table as he sat down on his son's right side.

Viren cupped his face, inspecting the nicks and bruises, thumb running over the gauze on his cheek. The digit ran below his lower lip, wiping off some dust Claudia smudged on him.

"Ah, look at you… I haven't seen you in such a mess since you were at camp all those years ago." 

Heat rose to Soren's face.

"You… remember that?"

"How could I forget? You were bleeding a river!" Viren brought his hand up to brush Soren's hair from his forehead, finger tracing the faint scar on his brow.

It was getting difficult to breathe.

"To think years ago, you'd cry over a simple bruise and now… You've grown into such a fine, handsome man."

The ache was almost unbearable.

“I’ve read the report from your fellow soldiers, your actions were commendable. You protected them,” Viren took a moment, his eyes cast down before looking straight into his son's, "I don't tell you this enough, but… You did well today. I'm proud of you, Soren." He started to pull his hand away but Soren held to it with his own, almost as if he needed to hold it for his dear life.

"Dad… again, please. Say it again," Soren pleaded, voice soft but cracking.

“I’m proud of you,” he repeated.

“Again…” His face came closer.

"I'm proud of you--"

Viren was barely able to get the final syllable out before Soren crushed their mouths together, pushing him down against the mattress, body heavy on top of his father's. The kiss was wet, sloppy, drool dripping down Viren's chin as Soren’s tongue explored his mouth. Thick fingers got hold of the hidden clasps of Viren's robes, ripping them open and exploring the silky skin of his neck and the slight jut of his collar bone. Forcefully breaking the kiss, Viren placed his fingers on his son's lips, pushing his face away like a naughty dog. Soren almost whined from parting.

"Planning on marking me again?" he asked breathlessly, cheeks tinted pink but still able to keep Soren in check, pulling his hand back and clasping Soren's wrist.

"I-I'm sorry… I just…"

"You know… ever since you did that, I haven't been able to get it off my mind." He guided Soren's hand to the spot he bit him, having him feel the slight bump from the scar that formed, "I could have easily healed it with magic… but to be honest, it thrilled me, having it as a reminder."

“ _Fuck_ ,” was the only thing Soren could breathe out. Viren looked down, free hand reaching below.

“It’s still day out… and you’re already like this,” the mage teased, cupping his son’s crotch, holding the obvious hard on tenting his pants, “What am I supposed to do with you?”

Desperation shone in Soren’s eyes, “Please, Dad… Touch, touch more please…” He softly bucked his hips, grinding into his palm.

“..... No.” Viren pulled his arm back, face serious.

“Wh--”

“Sit up.”

With slight hesitation, Soren obeyed, moving like a pet that just got scolded. He pulled away from his father and situated himself on the edge of the bed, waiting for the next command.

Silent, Viren sat up, Soren’s eyes followed his movements as he… got onto the floor, sitting on his knees in between his son’s legs.

“Hey, wait, Dad… What are you doing?”

“You’re old enough to know _exactly_ what I’m doing.” Warm hands sat on Soren’s thighs, pushing his legs open, thumbs massaging the inside of them, “I can’t leave you with a mess in your pants like last time.”

Lips met the clothed member, letting out a hot breath against it, feeling how Soren’s cock twitched in reaction. Without waiting, Viren hooked his fingers inside the waist of his trousers and freed his cock, licking his thin lips at the sight of it. Just big enough with a delicious amount of girth, the musk of sweat making Viren's tongue salivate.

“You don’t have to-- !!” Soren choked back a moan as Viren took the head of his cock inside his mouth. He could not believe the sight he was seeing; his own father blowing him, it was way more intense than any of the night time fantasies his mind conjured up. He absorbed every detail of Viren's face as he watched him take his member deeper in between his lips: the way his ears flushed, how pretty his eyelashes were from this angle, the gentle hollowing of his cheeks. Soren ran his fingers through that soft brown hair, holding his head. He was beautiful.

Then Soren's mind wandered. He's clearly done this before. With another person… perhaps even with the King? A sharp pang shot through his chest. Just the thought of Viren doing this with anyone else set something off in his brain. Someone else receiving that affection and desire he's longed for years? He wouldn't accept it. Never. The grip on Viren's hair tightened, causing the mage to let out a groan, tongue massaging the underside of Soren's dick.

He shoved Viren's face further onto his cock, forcing his lips down to the hilt. His dad let out a choked noise, looking up at Soren in response, mouth full and dripping. Nose shoved against the bed of dark pubes, eyes wet with tears from the sudden push, continuing to suck him off. Only he should be the one to see him look like this, disheveled and on his knees. Feel his hot tongue, receive those tender touches, put a brand on that untouched skin Stifled moans slipped through Soren's lips as he rocked his hips, hand twisted in the mage's hair. He was so close, sweat beading on his forehead and chest pounding.

"I'm… Enough..." he panted, pulling on Viren's locks to push him off. He's always dreamed of releasing all over his face, see those pretty lips wearing white. Viren wasn't going to have any of that. He wrapped his arms around Soren's waist, refusing to let him escape, mouth continuing to suck harshly. A strained " _fuuuuuck_ " fell out of the crownguard's mouth as he threw his head back. The head of his cock felt the back of his father’s throat.

"OhGodohGodohGod," repeated the blond under his breath, shutting his eyes tight as he shuddered, shooting a thick load into his father's mouth. Viren kept his lips sheathed around the length firmly. ensuring he got every bit of hot seed before pulling off of his son's dick with a pop. Soren swore his heart stopped when he heard Viren swallow audibly, seeing that pink tongue dart out to lap up the final bit of cum off the tip of his cock.

Breathless and drained, Soren fell back against the cot, eyes half lidded and staring down at his father. Viren reached inside his vest and pulled out a neatly folded handkerchief, wiping his mouth and chin clean as he expertly buttoned his robe back up. Once to his feet, he smoothed his top free of wrinkles and placed the cloth back within the inner breast pocket.

"Dad…?" Soren weakly called out, pulling himself off the bed and fixing his trousers.

"..... One week," Viren uttered, picking up his staff.

"Huh?"

"One week from now… meet me in my chambers. After midnight."

… Was this what he thinks it is?

"Dress lightly… something you can sleep in."

This is happening.

"But--"

There's always a "but".

The mage took a step up to Soren and suddenly grabbed his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I don't want you to touch this until then."

"Wh-- Dad?!"

"I will know if you decide to disobey me. Your "nightly indulgences" aren't as secret as you believe. Understood?" He gave another, less gentle, squeeze.

"Ngh.. Y-Yes, sir!"

Viren brushed his lips against his own in a chaste kiss, whispering when they parted, "Good boy." Soren has never felt a more terrifying and arousing moment in his life.

He stood there dumbfounded, face scarlet as his father turned away and left without another word, the click of the door shutting behind him. If he wasn't already spent, he would have just cum from that phrase alone. _Good boy_. He laid himself back onto the bed, letting out a frustrated groan into the pillow. Repeated those words over and over again in his head.

"Good boy," he whispered, hand trailing from his chest to his stomach, stopping short below his navel, fingertips feeling the trail of hair. He cannot fall for this temptation, the desire to stroke himself raw with his father’s voice ringing in his ears. Clenching his fist, Soren buried his face back into the pillow, hoping sleep would drift him away from his thoughts.. 

~~~

Viren leaned against the other side of the oak door, running his hand over his face, palm firm against his mouth. Cheeks burning. The taste of semen and sweat faint on his tongue. How long will he be able to keep control of this? His fingers traced down to the collar of his robes, tracing the area of the bite over the cloth. Viren bit his lip. The growing heat in his loins was ignored as he quickly rushed to his chambers.

A long week was ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said three fics but this will be stretched out to at least one more. Need this after Season 3 (though this doesn't take place in the canon TDP timeline). Thanks for all the comments, kudos, etc. <3


End file.
